Christmas Eve
by angle-in-a-trench-coat
Summary: Święta Bożego Narodzenia to cudowny czas. Jednak nie dla każdego. Tegoroczne święta z początku wydają się Castielowi tragiczne, ale na jego drodze staje Dean Winchester. Czy uda mu się sprawić, że te święta nabiorą dla Castiela znaczenia?


Castiel trzeci raz tego popołudnia przysiadł na ławeczce niedaleko wejścia do Walmartu. Wcześniej krążył bez celu po supermarkecie, oglądając najróżniejsze przedmioty. Dzisiejszego dnia ludzi było wyjątkowo dużo. Każdy robił ostatnie zakupy przed świętami i kupował prezenty dla najbliższych. Wszyscy spieszyli się, aby jak najprędzej wrócić do domu, do rodziny. I Castiel może też by się spieszył, gdyby miał dokąd.

Jednak nie miał.

Tego dnia stracił mieszkanie, a rodzina mieszkała zbyt daleko, aby do nich pojechać. Jak na złość jego przyjaciele byli teraz rozsiani w różnych zakątkach Stanów i nie tylko. Tak więc Cas nie bardzo miał pomysł, co ze sobą zrobić i gdzie pójść.

Jak to się stało, że akurat w wigilię został bez dachu nad głową? Sam chciałby to wiedzieć. Właściciel mieszkania rano wpadł jak burza do zamieszkiwanej przez Castiela kawalerki i wręczył mu nakaz bezzwłocznego opuszczenia lokum. Cas domyślał się, że przez swoje roztrzepanie znowu zapomniał zapłacić czynszu. To byłby już drugi raz. Za pierwszym skończyło się na pogróżkach, ale teraz brunet został sam z poważnym problemem.

Gdzie spędzi noc? To pytanie pozostawało dla niego bez odpowiedzi. Na razie jednak zapowiadało się na to, że będzie musiał zostać na dworze. Nie miał pojęcie, gdzie mógłby się zatrzymać.

W pośpiechu, bo właściciel nie zamierzał całego dnia czekać aż Castiel łaskawie się wyniesie, zdążył nałożyć na siebie jedynie jakieś cieplejsze ubranie i już stał za drzwiami. Nie dane mu się było nawet spakować, nic. Nie miał przy sobie pieniędzy, dokumentów, kluczyków od samochodu… Po prostu świetnie.

Ludzie masowo zaczęli opuszczać sklep, co musiało oznaczać, że za chwilę zostanie on zamknięty. Nie, żeby Castielowi jakoś zależało, ale wolałby, aby był on otwarty przez jeszcze chociaż kilka godzin. W końcu lepiej siedzieć w środku, gdzie nie wieje wiatr i jest przyjemne ogrzewanie zamiast marznąć na grudniowym mrozie.

Cas z cichym westchnieniem wstał z ławki i ruszył w losowo obranym kierunku. Szedł powoli i nawet nie zwracał uwagi, gdzie jego kroki go pokierują. Było mu wszystko jedno. Zaczęło się ściemniać i teraz drogę oświetlały mu uliczne latarnie oraz liczne lampki wiszące na oknach mijanych przez Castiela domów.

Po półgodzinnym marszu z nieba zaczął padać drobny deszcz. Castiel zaklął na to pod nosem. A tak się cieszył, że w tym roku nie spadł śnieg… Oficjalnie najgorsze święta w jego życiu.

Zrezygnowany usiadł na krawężniku, podkurczając nogi i oplatając je ramionami. Ułożył głowę na kolanach i przymknął oczy. Zastanawiał się, co zrobi. Nie chodziło tylko o dzisiejszą noc, ale też o następne. Gdzie będzie mieszkał? Za co się utrzyma?

Całe dotychczasowe życie Castiela legło w gruzach. Nie miał nikogo, kogo mógłby poprosić o pomoc. Po raz pierwszy czuł się tak bezsilny, nie mógł nic zrobić. To uczucie rozsadzało go od środka i może nie było tego widać na zewnątrz, ale Castiel był bliski wybuchnięcia płaczem jak małe dziecko. Jednak mimo wszystko starał się zachować spokój.

Otworzył oczy. Wokół niego powstało kilka mniejszych kałuż, deszcz padał nieustannie. Ubranie Castiela już jakiś czas temu zaczęło przepuszczać wodę i teraz niełatwo byłoby znaleźć suchy fragment. Jego ciemne włosy posklejały się w mokre strąki opadające na czoło. Przysłaniały jego brwi i nieznacznie wchodziły na oczy, które straciły swój dawny blask.

Wzrok Casa powędrował do budynku naprzeciwko. Był to sporych rozmiarów dom. Ściany były w kawowym kolorze, za to dach pokrywała ciemnobrązowa dachówka. Do wejścia prowadziły niewielkie schodki. Dom nie był udekorowany świątecznymi ozdobami w takim stopniu jak inne. W oknach paliły się kolorowe lampki, a poza tym Cas nie dostrzegł nic, co możnaby uznać za zwiastun świąt.

Po kilku minutach drzwi domu otworzyły się i na podwórko wyszedł mężczyzna. Był mniej więcej w wieku Castiela, może trochę młodszy. Miał na sobie gładką, błękitną koszulę wpuszczoną w garniturowe spodnie. W ręce trzymał wzorzysty parasol, którym osłaniał się przed deszczem.

Szybkim, pewnym siebie krokiem przeszedł na drugą stronę ulicy i zatrzymał się przed Casem. Zmierzył go uważnym spojrzeniem. Castiel musiał podnieść wzrok, żeby na niego spojrzeć.

-Koleś, wszystko w porządku? - spytał mężczyzna. Zmarszczył przy tym brwi, zastanawiając się pewnie, co brunet robi w taką pogodę i to jeszcze w ten wyjątkowy dzień sam na dworze.

-Tak… Czemu pytasz? - odpowiedział Castiel po chwili. Przechylił głowę, aby lepiej widzieć twarz swojego rozmówcy.

-Bo leje, a ty nic sobie z tego nie robisz tylko siedzisz na chodniku i od dobrych 15 minut gapisz się na mój dom. To z lekka przerażające.

-Nie gapię się na twój dom - zaprzeczył Castiel, a w myślach stwierdził, że powinien był gapić się bardziej dyskretnie. - Po prostu tu usiadłem, a to, że twój dom jest naprzeciwko, to czysty przypadek.

-Czemu tu siedzisz? - Mężczyzna najwidoczniej nie zamierzał dać za wygraną. O co mu chodziło? Jeśli tak mu to przeszkadza, Castiel może stąd pójść. Brunet już otwierał usta, aby coś odpowiedzieć, kiedy mężczyzna kontynuował. - Jesteś cały mokry i się trzęsiesz - zauważył. - Przeziębisz się.

-Nic mi nie będzie. - Nie wyszło to zbyt przekonująco, szczególnie, że sekundę później Castiel kichnął, a z jego nosa zaczął lecieć katar. Szybko wytarł nos zewnętrzną częścią dłoni.

-Wstań - rozkazał mężczyzna, a Cas nie wahał się długo przed zrobieniem tego. Było mu już zimno od siedzenia na ziemi. - Mieszkasz w pobliżu? A może potrzebujesz podwózki?

Castiel spuścił wzrok na swoje buty. Nagle wydały się one niezmiernie interesujące.

-Nie będzie to konieczne - odpowiedział, nie podnosząc spojrzenia.

-Powinieneś być teraz w domu. Jest wigilia.

-Nie bardzo mam gdzie ją spędzić - przyznał ledwo słyszalnie Castiel. Mężczyzna jednak usłyszał jego słowa, bo z jego ust uciekło ciche 'oh'. Potarł twarz dłonią, jakby nad czymś myśląc.

-Jak masz na imię?

-Castiel.

-Dean. - Podali sobie dłonie. - Wejdziesz? - Dean wskazał ręką za siebie, na dom.

-Nie wiem, czy to najlepszy pomysł... - Sam nie wiedział, czemu zaczął się wahać. Jeszcze chwilę temu oddałby wszystko, aby znaleźć się w jakimś ciepłym, suchym miejscu.

-Co masz do stracenia? Chodź, zanim się rozmyślę. - Uśmiechnął się zachęcająco.

Castiel pokiwał lekko głową i ruszył za Deanem w stronę budynku. Od razu po przekroczeniu progu do Castiela doleciały najróżniejsze zapachy. Z głębi mieszkania czuć było grzyby, mięso, cynamon i lawendę. Mieszanina tych zapachów wypełniała powietrze, tworząc świąteczną atmosferę. Na twarz Casa mimowolnie wpełzł niewielki uśmiech.

-Zdejmij buty - powiedział Dean, który już był boso. Złożył parasol, po czym odłożył go na bok.

Castiel posłusznie zrzucił przemoczone obuwie, zostając w skarpetkach, które też nie wyglądały najlepiej. Z ramion zsunął płaszcz, a Dean odebrał go od niego i powiesił na wieszaku.

-Chyba będę musiał pożyczyć ci jakieś swoje ubrania - zauważył Dean. - Chodź za mną.

Blondyn poprowadził Castiela schodami na piętro domu. Weszli do jednego ze znajdujących się tam pokoi. Dean podszedł do szafy, a Cas nie bardzo wiedział, co powinien zrobić. Podejść bliżej? Usiąść na łóżku? Poczekać przy wyjściu?

-To powinno być dobre. - Dean rzucił brunetowi czarną koszulę, a po chwili również czarne spodnie. Zamknął drzwi szafy i z szuflady komody wyjął czystą bieliznę. Podał ją Casowi, po czym wyminął go i wyszedł z pokoju. Brunet udał się za Deanem.

W łazience Dean znalazł jakiś czysty ręcznik. Bez słowa odkręcił kurek w wannie, napuszczając do niej ciepłej wody. Wlał do niej jakiś zapachowy olejek, dzięki któremu zaczęła powstawać piana.

-Po co to robisz? - spytał Castiel. Nie spodziewał się takiego traktowania ze strony nieznajomego.

-Są święta - powiedział, jakby to była odpowiedź. Wzruszył przy tym ramionami. Z szafki nad umywalką wyjął kilka plastikowych buteleczek, stawiając je wszystkie na brzegu wanny. - Gdybyś czegoś potrzebował, to krzycz. Będę na dole.

I wyszedł.

Castiel zamknął za nim drzwi. Odłożył wybrane przez Deana ubrania na opuszczoną klapę od klozetu, po czym spojrzał w wiszące nad umywalką lustro. Nie wyglądał aż tak okropnie, jak się czuł. Wystarczy się trochę odświeżyć i będzie jak nowy, ba, jak wyprany w Perwollu!

Zszedł na dół powoli i po cichu. Słyszał różne głosy, śmiechy. Dziwnie się czuł, będąc u zupełnie obcych mu osób w takie święto. Ale wolał zostać u nich niż wrócić na dwór, gdzie rozszalała się wichura.

Szybko został zauważony przez Deana, jakby blondyn tylko czekał aż Cas się pojawi. Oderwał się od rozmowy ze śliczną blondynką i podszedł do Castiela. Zmierzył bruneta spojrzeniem, nie mogąc przy tym powstrzymać uśmiechu. Ubrania Deana leżały na Casie dobrze, nawet bardzo.

Dopiero teraz Castiel miał okazję lepiej przyjrzeć się Deanowi. Miał on krótkie, jasne włosy postawione na żel oraz tego samego koloru zarost, który dodawał mu męskości. Oczy blondyna były zielone i Castiel nie lubił zielonych oczu, ale te od razu mu się spodobały. Było w nich coś, co go hipnotyzowało. Wokół oczu oraz na nosie skóra Deana była usiana drobnymi piegami. Była ich cała masa, ale z daleka nie były prawie wcale widoczne.

Dean odchrząknął, czując się nieco niezręcznie, gdy brunet tak uważnie mu się przyglądał. Przez chwilę jego policzki pokryły się ledwo zauważalnym różem i Castiel uznał to za urocze. Jednak zaraz potem blondyn znów przybrał pewną siebie postawę.

-Chodźmy już, zaraz zaczynamy kolację - powiedział Dean, na co Cas przytaknął.

Udali się do salonu, gdzie czekał już zastawiony przeróżnymi potrawami stół. Krzątał się przy nim inny mężczyzna, wyższy i z dłuższymi, nieco ciemniejszymi włosami niż Dean. Uniósł na nich wzrok i uśmiechnął przyjaźnie. Podszedł do mężczyzn i wyciągnął w kierunku Casa dłoń.

-Hej, jestem Sam, brat tego tutaj. - Wskazał ruchem głowy na Deana. Brunet uścisnął jego dłoń, również zmuszając się do uśmiechu.

-Castiel. Miło mi cię poznać, Sam.

Po chwili w salonie zaczęło robić się bardziej tłoczno. Z kuchni przybyła reszta domowników: dwie kobiety i dwóch mężczyzn. Wszyscy zajęli miejsca, Castielowi jako 'wyjątkowemu gościowi' przypadło to na samym szczycie stołu. Miał stamtąd widok na wszystkich innych siedzących przy stole.

Po jego lewej stronie siedziała matka Sama i Deana, Mary. Przez całą kolację wypytywała Castiela o różne rzeczy, a on chwalił jej potrawy, które były naprawdę pyszne. Była bardzo miła dla niego, zresztą jak wszyscy.

Obok Mary siedział jej mąż, John. On był mniej rozmowny, tylko czasami wtrącał coś do dyskusji, ale przez większość czasu się nie odzywał.

Dalej siedział Bobby, który był przyjacielem rodziny. Miał pogodne usposobienie i praktycznie cały czas się uśmiechał. Rzucał kiepskimi żartami, z których inni się śmiali i opowiadał różne zabawne historie, które mu się ostatnio przydarzyły.

Naprzeciwko Bobby'ego siedziała Jessica, dziewczyna Sama. I to głównie ze swoim chłopakiem rozmawiała, tylko czasami wtrącając kilka słów komentujących przygotowane dania czy historyjki Bobby'ego.

Obok siedział właśnie Sam, który całą swoją uwagę poświęcał Jess. Nie bardzo interesowały go opowieści Bobby'ego, już wszystkie je słyszał. Na początku kolacji zamienił tylko kilka słów z Castielem oraz z Deanem.

Miejsce między Samem a Casem zajmował Dean, który jak jego ojciec mówił niewiele, ale to dlatego, że przez większość czasu miał usta pełne jedzenia. Za to uważnie słuchał wszystkiego, co inni mówili. Czasami przytakiwał albo zadawał jakieś pytania Castielowi.

Kolacja przebiegła w miłej i przyjemnej atmosferze. Jedzenia zostało na stole jeszcze dużo, ale nikt nie był w stanie przełknąć nic więcej.

-Czas na prezenty! - powiedział Dean z ekscytacją. Trudno było uwierzyć, że on rzeczywiście ma 37 lat.

-Jak chcesz, to możesz rozdać - zezwoliła Mary, śmiejąc się cicho z jego zachowania.

Dean klasnął w dłonie i popędził do stojącej w rogu choinki. Była ogromna, jej gałęzie uginały się od ozdób. Pod nią leżał spory stosik ładnie opakowanych prezentów. Dean sięgnął po pierwszy z nich, leżący na samej górze.

Z niesamowitą prędkością rozdał wszystkie prezenty. Zgodnie z rodzinną tradycją zaczęli je rozpakowywać po kolei, a nie wszyscy naraz. Dean był najbardziej niecierpliwy, więc to on zaczął. Od rodziców dostał świąteczny sweter, od Bobby'ego zegarek, a od Sama…

-Ty suko! - Zaczął się głośno śmiać, trzymając z ręce perukę Elsy z "Frozen".

-Przyznaj, że ci się podoba - powiedział Sam, też się śmiejąc.

-Lepiej otwórz swoje prezenty.

Sam sięgnął do torebki z podarunkiem od Deana. Dostał od niego różowo-brokatową muszkę, co również spotkało się ze śmiechem. Rodzice dali mu sweter podobny do tego Deana, a Bobby książkę o rzymskiej mitologii. Dodatko od Jess otrzymał pluszowego misia.

Kiedy już wszyscy otworzyli swoje prezenty, damska część towarzystwa zaczęła sprzątać ze stołu z pomocą Sama, a reszta usadziła się na kanapie i fotelach. John włączył telewizor. Akurat zaczynał się film "Kevin sam w domu". John chciał przełączyć, ale Dean uparł się, że chce to oglądać.

-Możesz włączyć to u siebie w pokoju - powiedział John. - Nikt poza tobą nie chce tego oglądać.

Dean wymruczał coś niezrozumiałego, po czym wstał z kanapy. Udał się w kierunku schodów, ale zanim do nich doszedł, odwrócił się w stronę mężczyzn.

-Cas, idziesz ze mną?

-Jasne. - Castiel chętnie ruszył za nim i już po chwili byli w pokoju Deana.

Ułożyli się wygodnie na dwuosobowym łóżku, po czym blondyn pilotem włączył telewizor. Odnalazł odpowiedni kanał i zaczął się seans.

Castiel był niezmiernie wdzięczny rodzinie Winchesterów za to, że przyjęli go do siebie na wigilię. Przy nich czuł się bardzo swobodnie. Nikt nie traktował go jak niechcianego gościa, co było naprawdę miłe z ich strony. Przecież mogli wyrzucić go za drzwi. Nie znali go, mógłby być jakimś przestępcą. A mimo to zaprosili go do wspólnej kolacji, jakby znali się od lat.

I Castiel stwierdził, że to nie jednak nie były najgorsze święta.


End file.
